W O W: WhatkindOfpeoplecanalmostWinagainstvampires
by DramaDelicacy
Summary: Sakura's bloodline was extremely strong and useful. She was just experimenting with it when everything went wrong. xTwilightxNarutox .:FIRST CROSSOVER:.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or Naruto.

-

-

It started with a blast.

"Sakura's bloodline?" Naruto eyed the Fifth Hokage doubtfully.

Tsunade nodded as she scrolled through the scrolls she found hidden in her sake hiding place.

"And what is it exactly?" Naruto tried to see around Tsunade's back.

"She is able to teleport herself or even others to different places," she explained. "I'm still reading for more. For the moment, just find her and try to tell her this."

Naruto nodded. He jumped off the office and started looking for his best-friend.

"Hey, Teme!"

Sasuke turned from his ramen to see the blonde running to him.

"What is it?" he asked, sounding uninterested.

"You know where Sakura-chan is?" Naruto asked, eyeing the ramen.

"No, why should I?"

"Other than the fact that since you came home the two of you have been an item; nothing I guess," Naruto grinned.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and sighed.

"She's at the training zone with the others," he said. "She told me she found out she was part of a bloodline and now she want to experiment with it."

Naruto's eyes popped out at the information. He opened and closed his mouth like a fish breathing; Sasuke was trying his best not to laugh at the sight.

"Damn!" Naruto cursed. He grabbed Sasuke's hand and dragged him all the way to the training zone.

"You. Are. Going to pay… for _that_!" Sasuke yelled once they arrived. He looked at himself, covered in dirt and bruises.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto screamed on top of his lungs.

Sakura turned her head and smiled innocently at Naruto.

"Hurry up you two!" she yelled. "I'm gonna start right now!"

"Do hurry, Sakura!" Hinata smiled, obviously excited.

Sakura grinned and closed her eyes.

"Sakura-chaaaannn!!!" Naruto screamed again. "STOP!"

"Under their gaze, move us to another place!" she said the words out loud, ignoring Naruto's frantic scream.

Everything was white then. Naruto's panic voice was suddenly muted, everyone closed their eyes. Then, they were floating on the sky.

"Wow," Sakura muttered. "This is so wrong."

"Aaah!" Ten-ten screamed, panicked. "_Now_ we're falling!"

They all started screaming, especially Naruto who was blaming himself for not throwing his body to Sakura instead of yelling for her to stop.

-

"What on earth is that?" Jacob Black looked up at the sky. "Hey Bella, you seeing this?"

The newborn vampire Bella Cullen walked outside of her big house, looking at the direction her best-friend was pointing to.

"What is that?" she asked.

"I just asked you that," Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Hey Edward, look at this!" she called to her husband. Less than a second later, he was standing next to her with his hand around her waist.

"What is that?" he narrowed his eyes. "Should we go check it out?" He turned to Bella who grinned with anticipation.

"Hell no," Jake stepped forward. "This is the job for the lapdog."

"Lapdog?" Bella's voice raised an octave.

"Bells," Jake grinned, turning around to face her. "I'm kidding, there's no way I'm calling myself a _lapdog_."

"Oh I hope one day you would," they heard Rosalie muttered, followed by Emmett's chuckle.

"Well hurry up and check it out," Bella rolled her eyes. "It's coming down faster than you talking."

Jake grinned again and jumped into the forest. Only seconds later, he phased already into his wolf form.

_You seeing that, too, Jake?_

_Yeah, are you nearer Seth?_

_Not really, I just left La Push. Billy was panicking when he saw that white thing falling from the sky. First thing he said was alien invasion._

_Alien invasion?_

_Yeah, pretty weird I guess. Since he live in a place filled with enough danger already, but the first thing he just had to guess was aliens. I think you watched too many of those War of the World movies kinda thingy._

_Shut up Seth._

_Okay._

_I'm almost there,…_

_Can you see what it is now? Is it a UFO?_

_Har, har, funny. No, it looked like humans. Tiny humans._

_Humans?_

_Yeah, well I'm gonna speed up, so get out of my head for a sec._

_Okay._

The shinobis kept on screaming. Ten-ten was praying already, hoping she would enter Heaven instead of Hell. Neji started making fun of her.

"Seriously guys, are you bored or something?" Ino yelled.

"Truly I do," Ten-ten said. "We've been falling forever."

"Well I know _I _won't die," Kiba said, eyeing Ten-ten who was still on her praying stance. "Akamaru, get ready."

He looked around for the nearest tree; he then stepped on Akamaru's big back and bounced himself right onto the tree.

"Just do this," he yelled at his still falling friends. "We're ninjas, this is impossibly easy.

They all hurriedly did exactly what Kiba did, Naruto jumped last by jumping on his own shadow clone.

"Whew," Sakura sighed. "That's not so bad."

"Other than the fact you almost kill us all, forehead," Ino grinned. "I must admit your bloodline power is pretty cool, almost cooler than… ehm, the one your boyfriend has."

Sakura laughed and winked at Sasuke. Sasuke sighed and shook his head.

"We gotta get to land guys," he reminded them. "We're hanging like Naruto."

"Me?!" Naruto screeched. "Why me?"

"Admit it, dobe," Sasuke smirked. "You are like a monkey."

"I'm gonna get you when we get down," Naruto gritted his teeth.

"Sure, sure," Sasuke shrugged.

_Seth, I think I know what it is._

_What?_

_Humans._

Humans_?! What do you mean humans? Humans don't fall down from the sky and survive… by the way, are they dead?_

_No, they're jumping toward the ground._

_Suicidal humans?_

_No, they just landed safely _on_ the ground. _

_Are you serious?_

_No, it turns out they _are_ aliens dressed as humans. I see them zip open their human flesh uniforms now, oh! Lookie… they have those big green head with big black eyes and antennae._

_Really?!_

_Seth, you're not _that_ dumb are you?_

_Come on Jake, be serious._

_I _am_! They are humans and they're… kids! They looked as if they're your age!_

My_ age? Wait, I'm getting there._

_Yeah, I'm approaching them. They might be dangerous. Ready for a fight._

_Yes boss._

_I'm gonna kill you for that._

_Shutting down._

"Crap!" Shikamaru jumped when he saw Jacob strode toward him. "Heck! What on earth is that?!"

"Oh, look Akamaru!" Kiba beamed up. "At least we know we're nowhere far from Konoha, do you think nee-chan bought a new puppy without telling us?"

_Puppy?_

_Hahahahahahha!_

_Seth!_

_Sorry._

"Kiba, it doesn't look friendly," Shino warned.

"Of course it does!" Kiba sighed. "You just can't see it cause you don't speak dog."

_Dog?! This guy got a bigger problem than blondie._

_Not really Jake, Rosalie called you really mean names other than dog…_

_Seth…_

"Here puppy, what's your name?"

Jacob growled, his teeth showed and he was now crouching.

"I seriously think it's going to attack," Ino said, watching the big wolf carefully.

"Well, we just have to attack back," Sasuke said, looking at Jacob with anticipation.

_I'm here._

_Good, cause they're planning to attack also._

_Wait, ssh, Jake you smell that?_

_The fuck?! Why should the Cullens interfere? _

_I seriously think it's the doctor._

_Yeah, yeah… with all the peace and stuff._

"Jacob, Seth," Carlisle Cullen walked out from the darkness of the forest. "I think we should give our guests a proper welcome."

Neji narrowed his eyes as he examined the God-like creature now coming from the dark.

"No chakra," he muttered and all the shinobis gasped.

"No _chakra_?!" Ten-ten repeated, shocked.

_What the hell is chakra?_

_No idea dude, maybe it's some sort of weapon or something._

_Yeah, does sound like chakram. You know; that weapon that looked like a circular boomerang._

"I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen," he smiled, opening both his hands in a friendly manner. "Welcome to Forks, Washington."

"What?!" Sakura's voice broke the uncomfortable silence that followed after he spoke. "_Where_ are we?!"

-

-

Total Randomness! Yes!! :)

I just really want to make this story, I'm really enjoying making this story, especially when the wolves are communicating… now I know why Stephenie Meyer made the second part of Breaking Dawn from Jacob's POV :D

Okay, as usual:

Reviews are impossibly appreciated.

ButterCan'tFly.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or Naruto.

-

-

Carlisle Cullen frowned as he stared at the girl with pink hair who was gasping for air.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned. "I'm a doctor; I can help you if you're having an asthma attack."

He moved a step forward, making the wolves growled. Sasuke glared at him.

"Take another step and you're gone," he threatened. He turned to Sakura, a worried look across his face. "What happened?"

Sakura looked up, her expression shocked.

"Are you all dumb?" she yelled at her friends, shocked by how harsh she sounded but at the same time at her friend's ignorance to the new information. "Did you hear where we are?"

"Yes," Neji said carefully. "We're at…" he turned to the doctor.

"Forks, Washington," Carlisle smiled.

"Thanks," Neji nodded. "We're in…"

_Gosh, these people are so dumb._

_Why?_

_They keep on forgetting things, duh! Just look at the white-eyed guy expression; completely blank._

_Maybe the jumping from really high trees got side-effect._

"Holy crow!" Naruto yelled, making everyone jumped.

"We're…" Hinata recovered herself; she clung to Naruto for support. Naruto himself was shaking like crazy.

"We're not in Konoha anymore," Kiba looked at Akamaru who was whimpering silently.

"We're not in Sand either," Shikamaru muttered, his tone no longer bored.

_Konoha? Sand?_

_Jake, you have to be more creative._

_What do you mean?_

_They're Japanese, of course._

_The Sand part confuses me, not the Konoha one. I have never heard of a Sand version of Atlantis._

_What makes you think they're from the underworld?_

_Seth, now _you_ be creative._

"Damn it!" Sakura yelled. She fell on the ground and started sobbing. Sasuke hurried to her side, hugging her. "We're lost…"

"It's okay," he smiled gently. "It's all going to be okay, we're going to find a way out."

Sakura sobbed even more, she hugged Sasuke's neck and cried into his shoulder. Sasuke turned to Naruto.

"Got too excited…" he could hear his best-friend muttered. He frowned and cursed silently at himself.

_I don't think they're okay, Jake._

_You think?_

"Would you like to think whatever it is you need to think through at my place?" Carlisle offered. "We got a warm house and it would be so much better to think at a warmer place."

"We can make our own fire," Sasuke said, his tone cold.

"Okay," Carlisle nodded. "But a shelter would be so much better."

"Sasuke," Sakura muttered, her sobs were gone a little. "We need his help for more information, anyways."

Sasuke nodded, but his eyes were still unreadable. He carried Sakura bridal style as he followed Carlisle. The others followed as well.

Naruto cursed once again.

-

"Dad?" Edward eyed his father curiously. He frowned as Naruto and his friends walked passed them, with their worried-tired expression.

"What're they thinking?" Carlisle muttered silently to his son.

Edward shook his head.

"Can't hear it," he muttered back.

_Sheesh, either there are more special people or he's getting old._

"I'm gonna rip your head for that," Edward nudged Jacob.

_No, you won't. Cause Bella's gonna be pissed if you do._

Edward gave him a dark glare.

_Ooh, scary._

_Jake, stop messing with the guy. Poor dude is trying to concentrate. Let's just go convince your dad that the white falling thing is not a UFO but humans._

_Yeah, _that's_ more convincing._

"Okay, so what happened?" Ino turned to Sakura who was still in Sasuke's embrace even though they were now sitting down.

Rosalie put herself between the wall and Emmett, it was clear that she hated the newcomers. Alice, on the other hand, was leaning closer and closer until Esme coughed for her to back up a bit.

Renesmee peered around her mother's back to see the interesting guests.

"I didn't concentrate enough," Sakura muttered, her voice was so small that only the vampires and Sasuke were able to hear.

"What?" Ino leaned closer.

"I didn't concentrate enough, okay?" Sakura's voice got higher. "I got so excited I forgot to set the destination."

"So,… if you forgot to set the destination, this happens?" Choji said, looking around. "We show up in random, unknown places?"

"I _don't know_!" Sakura shrieked. "I'm sorry! I'm new to my bloodline ability!"

"Well, maybe you can try getting us back," Hinata said, she patted Sakura's hand encouragingly. "I remember I and Neji were all so excited when our ability came up, we're the same."

Sakura looked at her and at everyone else around her, her eyes skipped through the curious vampires. She nodded.

"Okay," she said. "Gather around like before."

They followed her instruction. The vampires moved back.

"Under their gaze…" white light came out from her body. She started panting.

"Sakura?" Sasuke's tone was concerned; he placed a hand around her shoulder.

"I… I can't…" she fell to the ground but was caught by Sasuke.

"She's tired," he said, looking around. "We should give her some time."

"How long do you think she should rest for?" Shino looked around, though no one can see through his sunglasses, he was actually curious about the beautiful people standing around them.

"I don't know," Sasuke said. "Maybe we should give her a week or two."

"A week?!" Ino shrieked. "She'll get better tomorrow."

"True, but the emotional fatigue…" Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "You're her girl best-friend Ino, shouldn't you understand her better than us?"

Ino opened her mouth as if to say something but shut it. She sighed and nodded; she looked at Sakura's pale face and started crying.

"I'm just being selfish as always," she sighed. "Sorry."

"Umm," Bella opened her mouth. Everyone stared at her right away. "May I ask what is going on?" She turned to Edward and the others. "Cause I'm getting lost by the second…" she muttered.

"Oh right," Naruto said suddenly. He turned to their beautiful audience and smiled widely. "We're shinobis from the Fire Country, Konoha." Seemed as if the before tension was now gone.

"Right," Rosalie said, carefully. Emmett chuckled.

"What are you guys talking about just now?" Carlisle stepped in. "If she need a place to rest, she can use. Well, there are a lot of empty rooms upstairs."

"We can stay here for a while, while this little devil explains stuff," Sasuke smirked, he looked at Naruto.

"So, as I said before, we're shinobis… which means we're—"

"Ninjas!" Seth smiled at him. "I knew it!" The wolves were back.

"How's Billy taking it?" Edward grinned.

"Don't ask," Jacob sighed. He sat himself down on the wooden floor, staring at the shinobis with amusement.

"Continue, please," Carlisle said politely.

Naruto nodded.

"I'm Naruto, the fainted one is Sakura-chan, her boyfriend is Teme,"

"I have a name, you dummy," Sasuke sighed. "I'm Sasuke." He turned to their audience.

"This is Hinata, my girl," he grinned as Hinata blushed. "That's Ino, the bored looking one is Shikamaru, the one with the dog is Kiba, the dog's name is Akamaru," he took a deep breath and then continued, "the one with the same eyes as Hinata is Neji; he's her cousin. The Chinese bun girl is Ten-ten. Finally, the f—"

All the shinobis' eyes widened in horror. Chouji looked at Naruto, waiting for him to continue.

"The… full-muscled guy is Chouji," he breathed out in relief as he found another word so he wasn't saying "fat".

Jacob boomed with laughter, followed by Emmett and Seth. The room was now shaking.

"Stop laughing or the house will fall apart," Bella rolled her eyes.

"Well, ninjas," Esme stood next to her husband. "Welcome to Forks, Washington. I'm Esme, this is my husband Carlisle, that's Bella with her husband, my son, Edward and their daughter Renesmee. That's Alice and Jasper, and that's Rosalie. The three others are Emmett, Jacob, and Seth." She turned to the, still, laughing guys. "Ignore them; they'll cool down soon… hopefully."

"Pleased to meet you," Naruto grinned.

"You are all welcome to use anything you want to use in the house, the rooms, the piano, everything," Esme added. "Don't be strangers, we won't eat you. We're vegetarians."

The three guys boomed with more laughter.

"Vegetarians?" Shino asked, curious.

"Oh right," Alice said, smiling. Jasper took her hand, pulling her back but she smiled at him, kissed his cheek lightly and walked forward again. "Since you came from a different place, then we're the same. We're all unique."

The shinobis waited.

"We're vampires," Alice smiled. The guys stopped laughing abruptly. Edward's grip on Bella's waist tightened. Bella looked at him as she smiled.

"Going to be okay," she whispered to him.

-

-

More randomness! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm hoping for more :D

Whew, I forgot how many homeworks I got, gonna skip school tomorrow JUST to finish 'em all.

Got accepted to new school, yay! :)

And… yeah, as usual:

Reviews are always appreciated.

ButterCan'tFly.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or Naruto.

-

-

"Vampires?" Naruto exchanged glances with Sasuke who stared back at him, confused.

"Yeah," Alice smiled while nodded.

"Err," Ten-ten looked at Neji who looked back at her, confused as well.

Jacob realized the exchanges between the ninjas and he frowned.

"Don't tell me you don't know what that is," he said, shocked.

"No, we don't…" Shino said, he looked at the vampires with more amusement. "Such word doesn't exist in our place," he said, "vampires… fascinating."

"Oh," Alice said, looking around. Everyone looked at her; the vampires looked at her as if she had just said the dumbest thing ever. She lowered her head; she might've blushed if she still could.

"What is it?" Ino asked, getting more into the conversation.

Edward looked at Alice accusingly. She grinned sheepishly at him. Bella sighed and stepped forward, making the gap narrower between them.

"Basically, we are not human," she explained. Edward pulled her hand but she didn't budge.

_Let her go, she knows what to do, _Jacob thought.

Edward looked at him and then sighed. He stepped forward with her, grabbing her waist.

The ninjas looked at the intimacy that went on between the two vampires, although they were not kissing at the moment, and smiled, involuntarily, at themselves. These people were not the bad guys, they knew that right away. Bad guys can hardly care for each other as deep as these guys cared for the others.

"Go on, if you're not human, then what?" Naruto asked, his grin grew wider.

"Well, we're vampires," Bella said.

"…" the ninjas stared at her with such a dumb expression.

Jacob, Emmett, and Seth burst out laughing again. But this time followed by Alice's tinkling laugh and Carlisle chuckles. Even Rosalie and Esme smiled. Edward grinned. Renesmee joined in the laughs. Bella sighed as she looked at the ninjas.

"Sorry, I'm sort of disorientated right now," her eyes trailed to Edward's hand on her waist.

"So, continue, love," Edward kissed her head, chuckling.

"We're, ehm… creatures, I guess you can say that, that can never age," she continued. "For example, my husband Edward here, have been living for more than 170 years. And he still looked the same."

"Wow," Naruto gasped, shocked but at the same time curious and awed.

"Do you eat human's food?" Ino asked, curious as well.

"That's the thing," Bella winced. "We don't. We drink blood."

"_Human _blood?!" Hinata shrieked, shocked.

"Oh no, that's why Esme said we're vegetarians," Bella smiled, and then chuckled at herself. "We drink animal's blood."

"Murderer!" Kiba fell onto the ground as Akamaru started howling. The two werewolves and the vampires were shocked, their eyes widened as they stared at him. The ninjas were also shocked. Shikamaru recovered himself first.

"He's just another troublesome guy," he said. "Don't mind him, he's being too sensitive because he love dogs…"

"We… ehm, we don't drink dogs' blood, actually," Bella said, eyeing her family. Her eyes stopped at Jacob and Seth who cringed. "Our friends here are sort of like dogs," Rosalie grinned. "So we can't actually hunt on dogs, other than the fact that they are pretty small, but we also don't want to make mistake, we might kill our own friends one day if we try feeding on dogs."

Akamaru stopped howling. Kiba stood up and sighed.

"Idiots," Ino muttered.

"Other than that," Bella looked around. "We only have other extras, for example super strength, super speed, etc."

Sasuke stood up as Bella finished her last sentences. They all looked at him as he picked Sakura up and carried her.

"I'm going to bring her upstairs," he said to Naruto who nodded. And then he turned to Carlisle. "_Any_ room, right?"

Carlisle smiled and nodded. Sasuke nodded as well and made his way upstairs.

Not long after, he came back with Sakura still in his hands. Naruto frowned as he saw Sasuke standing on the top of the stairs.

"Um…" he started; all attention was at him right away.

"Is something wrong?" Esme asked, worriedly.

"One of your rooms got no wall," he said.

"Huh?" Jake looked at Seth who shook his head, as confused as the rest.

"What do you mean?" Esme asked again.

"Um," Sasuke looked at the ninjas. "The wall that is facing outside is gone."

It took more than 10 seconds until somebody reacted.

It was Emmett.

He laughed so loud that the room shook. Sasuke tightened his grip on Sakura, afraid she might fall from the impact. Alice looked at him, confused. The werewolves exchanged a worried glance. Jasper was still emotionless. Bella looked at Edward who looked back at her confused. Rosalie lowered her head, she would've blushed if she still could, Renesmee joined in because her uncle's laugh was just so funny.

The shinobis gripped each other's hand in case the house was falling apart.

"What's so funny?" Neji demanded, annoyed at how this guy just laugh at _everything._

"Oh my God!" Emmett tried to hold back more of his laugh that was coming. "Rose…" he turned to her, her head lower even more.

The thought finally hit. Edward laughed out loud. Bella stared at him, shocked and confused.

"It's, ehm…" Emmett finally stopped laughing. He looked at Sasuke and the rest of the ninjas and his family seriously. "I mean, last night…" he broke out laughing again.

"Oh my God," Bella said, finally realizing what was going on. Jasper tensed and then laughed out loud as the emotion hit him. The ninjas looked at each other, even more confused than ever.

"You know what, never mind," Sasuke turned and started to walk away. "I'll just look for another room that might be destroyed as well."

Naruto looked at Hinata, she shook her head.

"What is so funny?" Neji yelled as he started to lose his temper. Ten-ten stroke his hand to calm him. He jerked away from her and sat down.

"Dude, that guy got no sense of humor," Seth leaned in toward Jake, whispering.

Jake nodded.

"Just look at his face, he obviously have a bad past," he whispered back.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Seth muttered, confused.

"I don't know," Jake whispered. "I don't like him, though."

Seth shrugged. "Maybe he's just pissed cuz he's far away from home."

"Probably," Jake shrugged as well.

"He knocked it down last night when they were doing," Edward spoke, telling the ninjas and the rest of the confused vampires the reason the wall was gone and the reason why Emmett was laughing like there's no tomorrow and why Rose lowered her head deeper every time, "ehm… you know, when they were…" It seemed as if Edward was unable to explain as well. He looked down at Bella and she understood.

"Oh," Naruto said, shocked. He blushed. "Wow, you guys _are_ strong."

"What is it?" Hinata asked, she pulled on his sleeve. Naruto leaned in and whispered it to her. She blushed and then fainted.

"Damn," Naruto muttered, he picked her up and laid her on the couch. Ino understood as well, she told Ten-ten who was still confused. Then, it just went around. One by one, the ninjas blushed but at the same time admiring their strength.

Neji was told last. He blushed like crazy once he knew.

"Oh," he said. "Sorry."

Emmett laughed again. Followed by the werewolves.

"We would _never_ be able to do that, Seth," Jake laughed.

"You never know, Jake," he smiled. "You never know."

"Okay, so any of you hungry?" Esme asked.

The ninjas froze at the thought of drinking blood.

"Oh, no," Esme corrected herself fast. "We _do_ have human food, especially since these guys," she gestured toward the werewolves, "just love to raid them off."

"Oh, okay then," Naruto nodded. "Do you have ramen?"

"What?" Esme frowned.

"Noodles," Shino corrected him.

"Of course we do," Esme smiled. "Come on, you guys who are hungry can follow me to the kitchen," she looked at the wolves that stood up and started to made their way to the kitchen as well. "Others who aren't can just go pick your rooms or hang around here."

They all nodded. Some moved to the kitchen, especially Chouji who was walking in front.

"Naruto," Hinata leaned in toward him.

"Yeah?" he smiled at her.

"I like it here," she smiled.

"Yeah, me too," he nodded.

-

-

I always like the part where Emmett was teasing Bella and Edward's "gentleness" while making out :D

Well, here ya go! More randomness.

I got really sick, so sorry if that slows everything down.

Well,

Reviews are appreciated,

P.S. It'


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Twilight Saga.

-

-

Naruto looked out the glass window and saw Jacob sat on the grass outside, his eyes distant. Naruto frowned and opened the window and walked toward him. Suddenly he stood up and opened all of his clothes.

"Whoa!" Naruto shrieked, shocked. He turned around and walked back toward the house, knowing there was nothing to see anymore.

Then, he heard growling and the sound of something being ripped. He slowly turned and gasped when he saw a wolf stood where Jacob was standing.

"Wow..." he stared at the wolf standing tall. "Dude... that's cool."

Jacob turned to him and his mouth stretched upward as he grinned. Then, he phased back and wore his clothes again. His grin stayed on his face as he walked toward Naruto.

"See? We're cool," he grinned.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, not liking the tone he used.

"You're not _that_ cool," Naruto scoffed. "It's just unusual, but I guess we ninjas _are_ surrounded my unusual things."

"Oh, right," Jake rolled his eyes. "Since you don't come from this world, then things like this sure _are_ usual. Then, you guys are pretty much freaks yourself."

"Excuse me?" Naruto's tone raised, annoyed.

"Yeah, just like when you guys managed to land on the ground when you're supposed to be smashed if you jump off a really high place," Jake's tone raised as well as he started to get pissed. "There's nothing normal with that!"

"What is your problem?" Naruto yelled. "So what if I think you phasing like that ain't that cool?"

"Basically, almost everyone think werewolves and vampires are cool," Jake yelled back.

"Ooh," Naruto gritted his teeth together. He focused his chakra on his hand and rasengan came out. "That is it! You weirdo!"

"Me?" Jake eyed the blue ball on Naruto's palm. "And you call _that_ not weird?" he pointed to the rasengan.

"You'll know how weird you'll feel when this hit you!" he yelled.

He ran toward Jake and jumped. Rasengan almost hit Jake but he jumped just in time that it hit the ground instead. The ground groaned and a big hole was what was left when it was over.

"Holy crap!" Jake gasped as he saw the big hole Naruto was now standing in.

"See?" Naruto grinned. "Now _that_ is cool."

Jake sighed and then sat on the ground.

"Yeah, I have to admit it is," he sighed.

Naruto laughed and sat next to him as well.

"Man, I'm hungry," he said as he looked up at the sky.

"Wanna go raid the fridge?" Jake grinned as he turned to the house.

"Yeah," Naruto nodded. "Then we can go and do some more _cool_ stuff."

"Like what?" Jake frowned as he walked toward the house.

"I'll show you the demon I have in me," Naruto grinned.

"Demon?" Jake stared at him. "What are you, a fusion of all weirdness?"

"Whatever," Naruto punched his arm.

"Wow, I can barely feel that," Jake frowned. "It's been awhile that someone normal punched me."

"Huh?" Naruto opened the fridge and took out a big plate of cake.

"Usually when Edward punched my arm, it broke," Jake sighed.

"_Broke_?" Naruto grabbed two spoons from one of the drawers and threw one at Jake. "Why?"

"Super strength, remember?" Jake sighed as he started to dig into the cake.

"Super strength, huh?" Naruto frowned. "I wonder in Sakura-chan could beat them…" he muttered.

"Wha?" Jake looked up, his mouth was filled with food.

"Nothing," Naruto shook his head. "Let's eat, and then I'll show you Kyuubi."

"Kyuubi is the demon?"

"Something like that," Naruto nodded.

They ate the cake as fast as they could. Then, they walked back to the field behind the house, near the river.

"Look," Ten-ten pointed out. Hinata, Chouji, and Kiba turned and saw Naruto and Jake stood outside. "Let's go check it out."

"Can I come and see?" Bella smiled as she saw the ninjas walked outside. Edward gripped her hand and pulled her backward.

"Just stay here," he said.

"You should come too, then," Bella sighed. "Jake is out there, I want to see what's up."

Edward looked outside and saw that she was right. He sighed and nodded.

"Emmett, want to come?"

Emmett grinned as he turned off the TV.

"Hell, yeah,"

"So…" Jake stood with his hands crossed in front of his chest as he looked at Naruto took more steps forward. "Let's see it."

Naruto grinned and saw the ninjas and some of the vampires walked outside as well.

"What're you doing?" Ten-ten yelled at Naruto.

"I'm showing him Kyuubi," Naruto yelled back, grinning.

The ninjas gasped while the vampires looked at one another, confused.

"Are you _crazy_?!" Ten-ten yelled. "You could kill us all!"

"No, first I might kill him," Naruto grinned. "And then the rest of you."

"What is he talking about?" Bella turned to Edward, and then she remembered that he couldn't read the ninjas' minds so she sighed. "Never mind."

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled, panicked.

"Chill, guys," Naruto sighed. "I'm kidding. I can control Kyuubi better now. Just help me turn back into me."

The ninjas looked at one another, unsure, but Hinata sighed and nodded.

"Will you need the push?" Kiba asked.

"Yes, please,"

"I'll do it," Chouji grinned. "A pay-back for stealing my food a while back."

"It's not stealing, I accidentally eat it," Naruto said.

"Too late," Chouji placed his chips on the ground. "Bubun Baika no Jutsu!"

PONG!

With a loud 'pop' he turned big like a ball. The vampires gasped as they stared at the transformation that had just take place.

"Wow," Jake whistled. "Dude got fa—"

The ninjas froze. Naruto stared at Jake, shocked and panicked. Chouji's eyes moved from Naruto to him. Bella hit her forehead and then shook her head. Edward and Emmett grinned as they can't wait for Jake to be flattened.

Jake looked at Chouji, remembering that the 'f' word is a sensitive one for him.

"—bulouser…" Jake grinned. "You're looking _great_!"

Chouji smiled and nodded.

"Thanks," he said. He turned back to Naruto and started rolling toward him. "This is for my food!"

Naruto closed his eyes for the impact, and then he got thrown away and landed on his head on the ground.

"Oh My God!" Bella shrieked. "Is he dead?!"

Chouji changed back and hurriedly ran back to stand with his friends before the transformation.

"No, he got a really strong head," Kiba said. "Okay, it's starting, watch."

They all watched as the orange chakra took place. It went around him and he stood up. His eyes turned into one like a fox's and the three whiskers on the side of his face turned darker. His fangs grew and his claws became sharper. Then, the chakra covered his body and he was covered in orange bubbles. Three tails came out.

"Thank goodness," Hinata sighed with relief. "It's three and not seven. Last time it's six, isn't it?"

"Well, whatever it is, this is not good," Ten-ten said. "Someone better get him back to normal or he'll start killing."

Naruto turned to Jake and started dashing toward him.

"Jake!" Bella screamed, panicked. "Run!"

"Bella, chill," Emmett grinned. "Jake's made out of steel."

"The kid looks evil!"

"Jacob better make a run for it," Kiba said. "Naruto's gonna smash him to pieces."

Jake grinned as he waited for Naruto to come for him. Then, he was thrown away even before Naruto got to him.

"What?!" Edward gasped, shocked. Bella was panicking as she talked in words no one understood.

"The Eight-tailed's chakra is really strong. You're lucky it's just three tails. If it's six, or seven, your Jacob might be dead," Ten-ten said. She turned to Hinata. "Well, you better go to him."

Hinata sighed and nodded. She ran toward Jake and stood in front of him as Naruto came running.

"She'll be killed!" Bella panicked. She was about to run toward them when Edward gripped her waist hard and pulled her back.

"Let them be," he said. "It'll be okay… _hopefully_."

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata screamed. "Stop!"

Naruto kept on running without stopping and Ten-ten started panicking.

"Damn, it's not working!" she screamed. "Hinata, Jacob, _run_!"

Hinata was too shocked to move, Jake grabbed her by the waist and ran toward the ninjas and the vampires.

"This is great," Kiba sighed. "Now we're all going to die. Whose idea was it again?"

"His," Jake pointed at Naruto who made his way toward them now. He roared and growled as he ran.

"_Naruto_!" Sakura screamed as she banged open the window. She heaved and looked down. Naruto stopped and whimpered as he looked at her. "I swear if you don't let me rest, if you keep on putting on stunts, I'll _leave_ you here when I'm be…" she trailed off and fell backward toward the floor. Sasuke caught her just in time and carried her back to her bed. She fell asleep right away.

"Dummy," Sasuke looked down at the frightened Naruto. "Save your energy, dobe." He closed the window and everything went silent.

Naruto changed back and fell on the ground as his knees gave out.

"I… think," he grinned sheepishly. "We should just not do anything."

"You think?!" Ten-ten slapped his head. "Dummy, Sakura could kill you."

Hinata ran to Naruto and helped him up.

"Sorry, Hinata-chan," he apologized. "I almost lost it back then."

Hinata blushed and nodded. Then they all went back inside. Emmett whistled at what just happened and ended up laughing out loud, followed by Jake.

"That girl is scary, I like her," Jake grinned.

"Good," Bella smiled. "Then you'll forget my dearest daughter."

"No!" Jake pretended to cry.

"Let's go, I'm thirsty," Edward turned to Bella. She nodded and they both leapt off toward the forest.

"Well I'm bored now," Emmett sighed. He walked back in toward the TV.

Jake sighed and walked in as well toward the kitchen.

"These ninjas are interesting," he grinned as he started raiding the snacks.

-

-

Nyeheheheheh, more randomness. I hope it's not bad.

Well, I hope I can update faster but anyways thanks for the patience.

Enjoy summer, guys.

Day-Dreamer Dango.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Twilight Saga.

-

-

"…" Seth tried to keep his eyes forward at the TV. Emmett was holding back chuckles on his left, and Kiba was staring at him on his right.

Uncomfortable, he stood up and stretched, then sat down again, farther away from Kiba this time, but Kiba moved closer.

"Can you _please_ stop doing that!" Seth snapped, completely annoyed.

"Doing what?" Kiba frowned.

"_Staring_!" Seth stood up. "It's freaky!"

"Oh, sorry," Kiba looked at Akamaru. "I'm just curious."

"About what?"

"About you being a dog,"

Emmett burst out laughing. He stood up and laughed his way to the kitchen to call for Jake, to not miss what was happening now.

"A dog?!" Seth snapped. "I'm not a dog!"

"You turn into one," Kiba grinned innocently. "It's pretty interesting. I don't know humans can actually do that."

"Well, I don't know any humans who can actually jump down from high place and not die. And we don't transform into _dogs_, we transforms into _wolves_; much cooler."

"You haven't seen anything yet," Kiba grinned. "We can actually walk on walls."

"Liar," Seth snorted.

"No," Ten-ten walked out from the kitchen, a chocolate in her hand. "He's telling the truth." She sighed and added "you guys are so loud" in mutters.

"Prove it," Seth sighed, annoyed at the ninjas.

"Can I?" Ten-ten looked at Kiba. Kiba shrugged and sat down on the couch again.

She walked toward the wall and then up the wall and ended up hanging upside down on the ceiling.

"Holy crap!" Jake screamed when he walked out from the kitchen. "What on earth is _that_?!"

"Another one of their surprises," Seth turned to Jake, his face shocked.

"Well, we can do something real cool too," Jake said. "We can speak in our mind when we're werewolves and we can cut through something real hard like a vampire's skin with our teeth."

"True," Seth nodded. "Oh, another thing is…"

"What?" Ten-ten jumped off the ceiling.

"We're immortal," Seth grinned. "We stayed in this age forever and ever and ever until we're killed. But only vampires and our own kind can kill us."

"Wow," Kiba said. "That _is_ cool. Orochimaru have been looking for that forever."

"We shouldn't talk about him," Naruto walked in from outside. He closed the glass door behind him and stood next to the couch. "He's dead already. Let's not mention him anymore."

He then walked into the kitchen to eat more noodles.

"Who is Orochimaru?" Seth frowned.

"The bad guy in our place," Kiba looked at the TV. "He tried to take Sasuke's body but failed."

"Take… body?" Jake gagged. "Ew!"

"Exactly," Ten-ten nodded.

"That subject _is_ sensitive though," Kiba sat down as he looked at the TV. "So we better not mention it ever again. Orochimaru took precious ones from us, thank goodness he's dead already."

Ten-ten nodded, agreeing. She sat next to him and watched the TV as well.

"You want to have a run, Jake?" Seth asked after a while.

Jake nodded.

"Yeah, I need some fresh air," he said.

"Let's go then,"

They dashed out of the house, went naked, and transformed within seconds.

_This is way better._

_You got that right, there's this awkwardness in that house. _

_Yeah, and it's annoying how they're cooler than us._

_Get over it, Jake. We're way cooler than normal humans already. Besides, they're not even from our world. I bet there are more cooler people than they are living in their world._

_True._

_So… how are you with Renesmee?_

_Well, she's growing faster and faster everyday…_

_Yeah, I know._

_And everyone are impossibly paranoid, especially Bella and Edward that she's not an immortal._

_That's… not good, is it?_

_No, it's not._

_So, what to do?_

_I don't know. Edward and the doctor are looking for any other cases similar to this one._

_And?_

_So far, nothing._

_Well, I think she should be an immortal._

_Hopefully her vampire blood _is _stronger._

_Yeah, she'll be okay._

_I'm hoping._

_Any plans later today?_

_Yeah, gonna go hunt with Bella and Nessie, why?_

_Nothing, just want to ask whether you wanna go visit La Push._

_Let's just run and not talk, okay?_

_Wow Seth, what got into you?_

Seth shrugged and growled. Jake howled with laughter and they both ran in silence.

-

*Knock* *Knock*

"Come in," Sasuke turned to the door.

Carlisle walked in, bringing some food and water.

"How is she?"

"Better," Sasuke smiled. "Her recovery is, shockingly, faster than I'd expected."

"Any idea why she fainted?" the doctor stood in a chair next to the bed.

Sasuke nodded.

"She used too many of her chakra," he said.

"May I know what this chakra is?" Carlisle's stone forehead creased with confusion and curiosity.

"It's just our energy," Sasuke said, "I guess you can say that. In our world, our energy is called chakra. When it ran out, we might die."

Carlisle nodded.

"I hope she gets better soon," he smiled.

"Thanks," Sasuke nodded. "I think she'll be able to eat downstairs tomorrow."

Carlisle nodded, smiled once again, and exited the room.

Sasuke turned to Sakura whose eyelids fluttered open.

"These people are nice," she said.

"Yeah," Sasuke nodded. "We still need to get back home though. The place is interesting but I'm afraid we don't want to go anymore if we stay longer here."

Sakura nodded.

"They've been so nice to us," she said. "We should help them when they need our help."

"Yeah," Sasuke nodded. "Maybe we should give them back the favor first before going back home."

Sakura smiled and looked at Sasuke's dark eyes, the ones that had light shone on them now. She grinned and he frowned.

"What?"

"You're cute," she smiled. "And your eyes have those glints of light on them now."

Sasuke smiled and leaned down, kissing her lips.

"Thank you," he said between kisses.

-

"This is bad," Bella yelled. She turned to Jake. "We should get back home."

Jake, in his wolf form, panicked as well. Bella grabbed Nessie from the ground and they both dashed home as fast as they can.

"Irina saw Renesmee, she must've think she's an immortal child," Bella gritted her teeth together, anger and disappointment of herself came up on top. "How can I be so _stupid_?!"

Jake looked at Nessie worriedly and they both sped up.

-

-

I finally updated again (:

Well, more reviews are appreciated.

The randomness in this one is so retarded though, but I hope y'all like it (:

Summer.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Twilight Saga.

-

-

"Look," Ten-ten turned from the sofa when she heard Bella and Jake arrived, soon the other vampires were around them; worried faces went around them, "something's wrong."

Kiba turned as well, he frowned.

"I wonder what," he said, confused. "They look worried."

"No," Naruto turned toward his friends, they turned to him. Hinata sat next to him, looking anxious. "They look _scared_."

They four of them turned their attention back toward the vampires, after a while, they realized that what Naruto had just said was true. They looked back at each other, worry filled their faces.

"What should we do?" Hinata asked as she looked at Naruto. The others were also looking at him, expecting him to come up with an answer.

"Call the others," he said. "We'll meet up in Sakura's room."

They all nodded and hurried off, calling the other shinobis that were scattered all over the big house.

Not long after all the shinobis were sitting inside the room. They looked at each other in worry, confused on what to do if something bad _was_ going to happen.

After a while, Sakura sat up, looking at all of her friends.

"We'll help," she said. "We'll help with what we're capable of, and if they do need our help."

Naruto smiled and nodded, followed by the others' agreement.

"We should," Ten-ten nodded. "After all…"

"They have been kind enough to provide all of us with food and all," Kiba nodded.

"Even though we're strangers," Neji looked outside the window, wondering what could happen.

"Besides," Naruto grinned. "We are friends now with them."

The others looked shocked for a second at what he just said. But slowly, they realized that it was true. They had befriends the vampires over the short period of time and it _had_ been fun hanging out with them.

Suddenly, knocks were heard on the door. Shino opened the door, letting Carlisle in, he looked frightened and this scared the ninjas. They _were_ vampires, and from what the ninjas knew, nothing could possibly scare their kind since they did sound so invincible.

Then… what could possibly?

"I need to talk to you all about something," Carlisle started after he closed the door behind him, he looked around the room. "Something… happened, and I just want to know… _when_ can you go back home?"

"Why do you ask that?" Naruto frowned.

"Something is up," he said, "as I mentioned already. And I don't want you all to be around when it happens. It's something really bad, something that would kill you all if you're around."

The ninjas looked at one another. Then, Shikamaru sighed.

"This is too troublesome," he muttered.

"Excuse me?" Carlisle sounded both shocked and offended.

"I mean," he looked around at his friends who smiled at him. He sighed again and turned back to Carlisle, "we already plan to stay and help you out. We owe you."

"Sorry," Carlisle smiled at them all, thinking they missed his point. "I really mean it when I say you will _not_ survive."

"Well," Chouji suddenly said before the others get to say anything. "You know we're not weak. And you still haven't seen how strong we really are."

Carlisle was about to say something as he open his mouth, but Shino cut him.

"We're staying,"

He looked at them all and knew that their decision was final. He sighed, smiled at them, and then nodded.

"Well then, you all better go downstairs and hear the plan," he said. "Is she okay now?" he looked at Sakura.

Sakura nodded. She stood up and exited the door with her friends.

"Sasuke-kun," she turned to Sasuke, smiling excitedly.

"Hn?" he tilted his head toward her, listening to what she got to say.

"I just realized from what Chouji had just said," she giggled, "that we all _are_ really strong."

He scoffed and then smirked at her.

"About time you know," he mocked.

"Better late than never," she stuck her tongue out at him.

He laughed silently and pulled her toward him. He then planted a soft kiss on her cheek, turning her cheeks as pink as her hair.

"That is for being cute," he smirked again.

"Come _on_, lovey-dovey, we have to hurry," Naruto shook his head, sighing.

"You should get into this habit of lovey-doveying with your girl too, you know," Sasuke grin was mocking. "Otherwise, people would think you're actually gay inside."

"Oh," Naruto grinned as he walked down the stairs. "You just have no idea what I'm saving."

"…" Sasuke looked at Sakura who looked back at him with worry.

"Naruto," Sakura called out to him, anxiously. "You don't mean…"

Instead of answering, he just grinned at both of them.

"Come on guys!" Kiba yelled from downstairs. "We're already waiting! Sheesh, always the slowpokes, I mean what can we do, your teacher is one heck of a slowpoke."

"Shut it, Inuzuka, your teacher got red eyes; that's _freaky_!" Naruto yelled.

"Damn," Jake turned to Seth. "Then he might freak when he see the rest."

Seth laughed.

"Okay," Alice stood in the middle of the room when all the ninjas and vampires were sitting down, looking at her intently. "This is the plan."

-

-

And… that's the wrap for this chapter's randomness! I'll see you all in the next chappie, be waiting for it because I think I'll make it awesome :D

Reviews are always appreciated,

iSilhouette.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Twilight Saga.

-

-

"We have to gather all the friends and connections we have," Alice turned to Carlisle. "Just go get everyone," her face looked worried, "me and Jasper have something to take care of."

Jasper looked at her, confused but she shook her head and took him by the hand. Then, they both dashed out the glass door and disappeared into the woods in less than a second.

"What's going on?" Naruto frowned.

"Let's just do as she says," Carlisle said. "We have to contact everyone."

The ninjas looked at each other and one by one, they retreated to the kitchen for it was the one place that would make each and everyone of them, especially Naruto, Kiba, Akamaru, and Chouji, satisfied as they raid the refridgerator.

"What's our strategy going to be?" Ino turned to Neji and Shino.

"We have to know the situation first, and what we're going to be up against," Neji said.

"Vampires,"

They all jumped and were on their defensive position right away. They turned and saw Bella stood on the kitchen's door with worry written all over her face. Renesmee wasn't in her arms.

"The vampires that are coming could be considered..." she frowned as she considered the right word to use, "_noble_, I guess. Well that's the impression they want the other vampires to feel. The Volturi is the biggest coven of all vampire covens."

"Is that what makes them dangerous?" Sasuke asked.

"No," Bella shook her head, looking as if that _was_ the thing then there would be nothing to worry about. "The thing that makes them dangerous is the skilled vampires they have in their coven. They have the best defensive and offensive skilled vampires. And the ones with special abilities like Alice, Renesmee, and Edward are not to be underestimated."

"Can you give examples?" Neji asked as he walked nearer, as if narrowing the gap between him and the odd, heavenly creature would help him understand what they would be up against better.

"Jane," Bella said and they all could see her shudder, "have an ability to completely make you experience pain. Extreme pain. Something that you can _not_ stand."

"Sorry for asking this," Ten-ten intercepted. "But I don't know your husband and daughter, and Alice have special abilities as well. What are their abilities?"

"Edward can hear people's mind, what they think about," Bella explained. "Renesmee can _show_ people what she wants to show. It works better as a communication than speaking. Alice can see the future, even when it changes course. But her ability depends on the person's decision at the moment. Different decisions could change the whole course of the future."

Most of the ninjas were now gaping as they listened to her explanation.

"But I know you all must be good as well," Bella smiled, hiding the fear she felt. "I thank you all for wanting to help us."

"Excuse me," Sakura stood up, leaving the chips she was just eating on the kitchen table. "I would like to see if my ability would work on you. Since it seems you guys own no chakra, I'm not really sure I could heal you if you're hurt."

"Heal me?" Bella frowned.

Sakura smiled and nodded.

"That's what me and Ino can do," she said. "We're medic nin."

"I'd like to see how it works, if you don't mind," Bella smiled.

"Sure," Sakura smiled. She took out her kunai and was about to stab her hand without even thinking twice.

Then, another hand got in her way. She gasped when her kunai dug deep into the hand. Sasuke winced at the pain.

"For a forehead as big as yours, your brain is extremely small," he groaned as she pulled out the kunai.

"I thought since it would heal anyways, I shouldn't worry about the pain," Sakura said. "But I guess I should..." she stared at the open wound.

"Do you mind?" Sasuke winced at the pain. Sakura smiled and placed her palm on top of the wound. Chakra came out and green light shone around the wound. Then, it was healed.

"That's how it works," Sakura smiled as she turned to Bella who gasped at what she just saw.

"I believe that would work only for you and your friends,"

The ninjas jumped and turned to find Carlisle standing next to Bella on the door.

"It is really impressive," he said. "But the werewolves already have their own fast-healing ability and we vampires have different mechanisms that you do. We do not have this so-called chakra and I'm afraid it would not work on us."

"We can still give it a try, though," Bella said as she turned to face her father-in-law. "Can't we, Carlisle?"

He sighed as he looked at her then shrugged.

"Who would you get for the test, Bella?"

"Me," she beamed at him. "I'll get Jake to bite me a bit and you," she turned to Sakura, "can try to heal me."

"What if it didn't work?" Sakura glanced at her worriedly.

"We vampires also have this kind of healing ability as well," she smiled, "right Carlisle? Though it works than the wolf's."

"Pray that Jake would have the heart to do that, though," Carlisle sighed.

Bella shrugged and walked outside of the kitchen toward the garden where Jake consulted with his Beta; Leah who was still in her wolf form. He smelled them coming and turned toward them. He beamed right away whereas Leah hurriedly scurried back into the forest.

"Hey guys," he grinned, "what's up?"

Bella smiled at him.

"I want you to do me a favor," she said. "It's a test me and her are going to conduct."

Jacob looked at Sakura and frowned, confused.

"And what is it?" he asked.

"I want you to hurt me," she said. "Just a scratch."

His eyes bulged out and immediately he screamed "no!"

"What kind of experiment is it going to be?!" he yelled. Edward who heard the scream came hurriedly with Renesmee in his arms.

"What's going on?"

Bella sighed and turned to her husband.

"Jake refused to hurt me as part of the experiment," she said.

Edward gaped and turned to Jake who looked back at him with the same bewildered expression.

"What kind of crazy experiment is it?!" Edward yelled back, shocked.

"Should I show it again?" Sakura sighed, impatient. She was clearly wanting to know whether it her healing ability would be useful for the vampires or not.

"Probably you should," Bella nodded, sighing.

Sakura looked at the kitchen where the other shinobis were. She took out her kunai and cut her hand a bit too deep. The kunai fell onto the grass and she gasped.

"Ouch!" she yelled.

"Hurry and heal that," Bella said as she trembled. "I can feel my appetite coming."

Sakura placed her other palm and healed the cut fast.

"Dammit," she cursed silently. "Hurts like Hell, I cut it too deep!"

Emmett who just came with Rosalie and Esme to check what was up laughed out loud a while after she said that.

"This chick's awesome!" he guffawed. "She cut her hand but instead of screaming, healed it and then cursed herself!"

"Yeah well," Bella held back a laugh as she smiled toward Jake. "That's what I want to test."

"Go look for Emmett," he said. "I bet he'd be delighted to _slightly_ hurt you after what had happened with that arm-wrestling thing."

Emmett grinned happily at Bella and she sighed.

"Give me your best shot, _brother_," she sighed with defeat, knowing he'd "bruised" her.

Before Edward get to complain, Emmett already threw himself onto her, crashing her onto the ground.

"Ungh!" she groaned. He got off her and looked at her hand that cracked a bit.

"Okay, hurt her good alright," he grinned at himself, full of satisfaction.

Sakura ran toward Bella and placed her hand on top of the crack. She focused her chakra and smiled with joy as the crack slowly disappeared and the pale skin was smooth again.

"I think it's actually working," she gasped, shocked.

"No," Sakura shook her head. "I counted, it took about at least 10 seconds for your wound and Sasuke's to heal but it only took 4 for mine. It's my ability."

Sakura let out a disappointed 'oh' and sulked for a while.

"You can now try the werewolf," Bella grinned at Jake. "I've been wanting to snap some of your bones since that _Nessie_ thing. This time, Seth won't be on the way."

"I don't know you keep your hatred inside, Bells," Jake grinned.

"C'mon," Bella smiled. "Just a finger?"

Jake sighed after a while and hand her his hand.

"It'll only hurt a bit,"

_Snap!_

"Go do your thing, Sakura," Bella smiled with satisfaction. Sakura ran to Jake's side and placed her hand on top of the cracked ones. They healed fast.

"Is this me or him?" she frowned, now doubtful.

"It's you," Edward nodded. "It takes longer for werewolves to heal, usually minutes for small wounds like that."

Sakura smiled happily and grinned at the werewolf. Jake smiled back and ruffled her hair.

"Good job, now you're useful," he grinned.

"Happy to be," she smiled. "I'm gonna go to the kitchen now, my stomach's been growling."

"Be right behind you," Seth who, it turned out, had been watching the experiment, said. He followed right behind her and they disappeared into the house.

"We'll be okay now," Bella smiled at herself, completely assured.

She looked up and frowned at Edward's grim face.

"What's wrong?" she touched his face and he sighed contently as he leaned his head into her hand.

"They're more vulnerable to the Volturis than we do," he reminded her after a while. "They're still humans, and _kids_, though they have all this amazing powers."

Bella gasped in shock as the fact shot into her. The air was suddenly filled with worry. Carlisle looked at his son anxiously.

"They made up their mind though," Edward said. "They know the consequences, right?" he turned to Carlisle.

The nod assured him. They sighed and they all went inside the house.

-

-

Done (:

After a looooooooooooooooooooooooong time NOT UPDATING!

Hope you're all satisfied with this.

The 'crack' I got the idea after watching _New Moon_. I read the movie guide and read that the director or the script-writer actually asked Stephenie Meyer if it's okay that they make Edward's face cracked and healed. And she said 'yes' so I used that.

Reviews are impossibly appreciated,

iSilouette.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Twilight Saga.

-

-

"Something's not right," Bella muttered after a while. "Alice and Jasper are not back yet."

She turned and faced Edward. On his face, it was clear that he had just noticed the same thing. He turned to his father who looked just as shocked.

"She would not abandon us," Carlisle said.

"What is it?" Esme turned to her husband, wary overwhelmed her perfectly formed face.

"It's Alice," Edward cut in before Carlisle get to say anything. At the mention of her name, all the attention of the vampires and available shinobis in the room turned to him.

"What's with her?" Jake walked in from the kitchen, Naruto and Chouji who apparently had the same big appettite as him walked near behind him.

"She's not coming back," Edward said, his lips pulled into a tight thin line.

Suddenly, without warning, Bella dashed out the window without even thinking twice. Edward and the other vampires except Rosalie who had Renesmee in her arms followed her. Jake cursed, dropped his snacks, and dashed out the window; phasing along the run.

"Should we go with them?" Chouji eyed Naruto, confused.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and hurriedly dropped his snacks. Then he ran out the window.

"I'll go with him," Sakura reassured the others.

"Let's go," Sasuke nodded. And with that, they both dashed after the vampires.

Rosalie sighed and looked at the remaining shinobis sitting arond the living room, staring out at the dark. She shuddered uneasily and walked upstairs with Renesmee in her arms.

Meanwhile, Sakura and Sasuke had managed to catch up with Jake and Naruto. The four of them sped up as they saw the Cullens on sight.

Then, they stopped suddenly and the three ninjas were left panting.

"God," Sakura wheezed. "I had never run that fast...!"

"We pushed ourselves too much," Naruto agreed.

"Sam," Edward's tone was tight and flat, "what is this?"

Sam walked out from the forest with two werewolves on his side; Paul and Jared. The three shinobis went into their defensive pose. The two huge wolves let out a small suspicious huffs at the sight of the three of them. Sam narrowed his eyes.

"What are they?" he asked, suspicion filled his tone. "Your new pets?" he eyed Bella. Jake let out a low snarl at his remark.

"No," Carlisle said, flatly. "They're our new friends, but they are not vampires."

"What are they, then?" Sam asked again.

Jake sighed and phased back, completely ignoring the fact that he was naked.

"They're ninjas,"

Sam laughed, and it was clear that the two wolves had guffawed as well.

"And what makes you keep them around?" Sam said, insult was clear in his tone.

"They're pissing me off," Naruto muttered.

"Calm down, dobe," Sasuke sighed. "Right, Sakura? At times like this, let the vamps do the talking."

Sakura let out a sweet smile and nodded. "Right," she said.

But she walked toward Sam and stood in front of him. He was far taller than she was but she held her head high.

"Hello," she smiled. "My name is Sakura, pleased to meet you."

She let out her hand for a shake. Sam eyed it. The two werewolves watched in silence.

Emmett was already grinning. Jake narrowed his eyes worriedly.

"I wonder what else could she do," Emmett whispered to Jake. "I bet five bucks she'd blow Sam's head off."

"I'd bet ten she'd get hers blown off," Jake said.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and couldn't help himself to let out a small smile.

Sam looked at the exchange between Emmett and Jake and sighed. He let out his.

"It's nice to meet you, too," he said.

Sakura smiled. The next second, something snapped.

And Sam screamed in pain. He jumped back and stared at his broken hand. Then he looked back at Sakura with shock. The two wolves paced back and forth uneasily.

"Oh, sorry," she said. "I didn't know you're breakable. After all the insults, I thought you must've known our strength to actually laugh so superiorly."

"Pay up," Emmett grinned.

"Right, what do you want me to pay you with? Leaves?" Jake rolled his eyes. "I'll pay when we're back to the house."

Bella smiled at Sakura and let out a small chuckle at Sam's expression. Edward and Carlisle couldn't help but smile as well.

"Give me your hand, please," Sakura said after a while. "I'll heal it."

When Sam didn't respond she shrugged and turn around.

"Too bad," she muttered. "I could've experimented one more time and make sure my ability do work on werewolves."

"I didn't know she got super strength," Bella whispered to Edward after a while.

"Neither do I," Edward smiled.

"Well, back to what we came here for," Carlisle said. "What is it that you have to give us, Sam?"

Sam scowled but talked anyways.

"Right after midnight, Alice came here with Jasper, asking for our permission to cross our land so they could get to the sea. She told me to not say anything to Jacob until I get to speak to you. She said to give you this as if all of our lives depended on it."

He handed out a piece of folded piece of paper to the vampires. The writing on the side was a copyright of the book _The Merchant of Venice_.

Carlisle's expression hardened.

"Alice has decided to leave us," he whispered.

"What?!" Naruto gasped, confused. What could be so horrible coming that got Alice to leave them?

Carlisle turned the paper so all of the rest could read what was written:

_Don't look for us. There isn't time to waste. Remember: Tanya, Siobhan, Amun, Alistair, all the nomads you can find. We will try to seek out Peter and Charlotte along our way. Teach the ninjas our way of fighting. We're so sorry we have to leave you like this, with no explanations or goodbyes. We love you._

_Alice._

The vampires stared at each other. The three shinobis gaped with shock, and Jake whimpered with stress.

-

-

The fun part is going to come S.O.O.N!

I loveeee randomness xDD

HAPPY NEW YEAR 3

Reviews are always appreciated.

iSilhouette.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Twilight Saga.

"Rose and I are going to go for the nomads," Emmett packed himself up for the mission.

"Should a few of us come along?" Neji asked as he watched him gear up.

"No," Emmett shook his head.

"I think it's best if you guys stay in the town," Carlisle said. "I have rented a motel in the busy streets and you can stay there. The vampires coming are not the same as us. They do not drink animal's blood. They drink humans'."

"Alright," Shino nodded. "Then we should go now."

"We are to stay here?" Edward protested as he read Carlisle's thought.

"Yes, we need you and Bella to explain Renesmee when they come," he said. "Tanya is coming soon. Explain to her carefully and make sure she do not react like Irina. And make sure what Alice meant about Eleazar."

Edward was about to complain but he understood.

The ninjas left at the same time that Emmett, Rose, Carlisle, and Esme did.

"Okay, Bella, get Renesmee to the living room, they're almost here," Edward said. He walked to the front door and closed the living room door behind him.

"Will everything be okay?" Jake asked, worriedly.

"I hope so," Bella sighed.

Then, they arrived.

"Hello Edward," Tanya's warm voice greeted. "How are you?"

"Hi, Tanya," he said, his voice tight.

"Where's Carlisle?" Tanya asked as her eyes scanned around the room and the unusual uneasy atmosphere touched her. "What's going on, Edward?" she demanded.

Edward tensed and his eyes shifted to the closed doors that led to the living room. He could hear Jake's heartbeat and Renesmee's faint ones. He took a deep breath and spoke.

"What is it that you hear from the living room?"

"Oh shit!" Sakura yelled suddenly and she jerked up from her bed in their room at the motel.

Ten-ten and Ino turned and they frowned. The sound of water running coming from the bathroom as Hinata showered was suddenly the only sound in the room.

"What is it, Pig?" Ino asked. Ten-ten's attention returned to the TV show she muted.

"I left… something…" Sakura said, "back in the house…"

"And what is it that you left?" Ino grinned and Sakura blushed.

"You know what it is and I have to go take it," Sakura stood up as she made her way toward the door.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Ten-ten said, her eyes on the show. "The vamps told us not to go there before one of them come to tell us its fine to come back."

"It's an important thing," she glanced at grinning Ino. "I _have_ to go take it."

"Do as you like, but go take someone with you just in case," Ten-ten said. "The vamps said the others that are coming drink humans' blood, and last time I checked _we're _humans."

"Fine, I'll take Naruto," Sakura walked out the door.

"Naruto?" Ten-ten turned to Ino. "Why not take Sasuke?"

Ino grinned as she sat next to Ten-ten to watch the show.

"Because the thing she left is what she wants to give that Sasuke of hers," Ino said.

"And what is it exactly?"

"A picture of the three of them together before Sasuke left," Ino said; her eyes distant. "It still got Kakashi-sensei in there."

"Oh…"

"We have to go pray for him once we got back home," Hinata said when she stepped out of the bathroom. "It's almost the date of his death, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Ino sighed.

"Sakura-chan, I really think this is a bad idea," Naruto said.

"I know, but I can't leave it there," Sakura said. "Who knows when we'd be able to come back and probably when we can, it will be gone already."

Naruto sighed.

"We have to visit Kakashi-sensei when we get back home," he said suddenly.

Sakura froze and she landed on the ground. Naruto frowned and jumped down as well.

"What's wrong?" he asked, confused.

Sakura looked up and smiled.

"Nothing," she said. "I just thought would he be proud because I've finally found my 'awesome' ability, or would he be disappointed because I've managed to mis… used it…"

"He'd be proud," Naruto said without hesitation. Sakura looked at him and smiled. "I know Kakashi-sensei would agree with me, besides this is an experiment. And experiments go wrong. Don't worry about it."

Sakura nodded and looked forward. She sighed and jumped up to the trees.

"Let's go Naruto," she grinned. "Thanks."

Naruto jumped behind her and nodded.

"There's this pattern," Eleazar said. "I've started to notice. Whenever the Volturi comes in big number, with Aro and the other two along, they would come to choose—"

"What is that smell?" Kate snapped suddenly.

Eleazar froze. Instinctively he crouched protectively in front of Carmen.

"It smells… unusual…" Carmen said, frowning. Renesmee moved excitedly in her arms. "It's not from our place… it's… what is it?!"

"Edward," Bella looked at him worriedly.

Edward sighed and shrugged.

"I don't know what they're thinking," he said. "But first we have to calm them."

"What is it, Edward?" Tanya demanded.

"We found them not long time ago," Edward said. "They're not from our world and it seems that they've gotten lost in their experiment of finding the true power of this one girl."

"What?!" Tanya scoffed, confused.

But there were no more to say. Sakura and Naruto landed in the backyard and they've already opened the glass door. They froze when they saw Tanya and her family.

"I told you it's not a good idea," Naruto muttered in a low voice.

Jake chuckled and then burst out laughing. This made Tanya and the others uneasy.

"I don't like this, Edward," Kate warned.

"Calm down Kate, they're not a threat," Edward said, cautiously.

"Why have you come back?" Bella asked. "We told you to stay away for a while."

"I've left something," Sakura said. "And it's an important thing."

Renesmee reached out her hands at the ninjas happily. She wanted to play.

"Sorry, Nessie, there's no time for games now," Naruto said as Sakura dashed upstairs for the photograph.

Renesmee's face crumpled in annoyance and she let out a high shriek and started crying.

"Dammit! Sakura-chan! Hurry up!" Naruto yelled. "Nessie wants to play!"

"I can't find it!" Sakura screamed back in frustration. "It's _nowhere_!"

A loud boom was heard and the next second the sounds of bricks and woods falling onto the ground were heard.

Naruto looked stunned for a second and then he regained his consciousness.

"I really don't know how we'll be able to pay for that," he admitted.

"Edward!" Tanya screeched.

Naruto sighed as he looked at the frustrated vampires.

"Hi, I'm Naruto and that is Sakura-chan," he said. "We're ninjas from another world that happen to got stranded in this world of yours thanks to Sakura-chan's experiment over her bloodline."

And then, he started explaining everything from beginning to end as Sakura was in her rampage of frustration for not being able to find the photograph.

"Naruto," Bella said after he finished explaining. "I believe she would bring the house to the ground if you don't stop her."

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto screamed. "Stop!"

"I. CAN'T. FIND. _IT_!!" she yelled. She ran down the stairs with sweat and dusts covering her. Her face was a mess and tears trails ran down both of her cheeks. She started sobbing when she saw Naruto. "That was the last one," she cried. "The last photograph we had with Kakashi-sensei… and now it's gone…"

"Oh… a photograph?" Bella said suddenly, shocked. "You mean this one?"

She took out the photo from her pocket, and then she smiled innocently.

"You should've taken that out sooner, Bell…" Jake sighed. "Then the house would not be a mess."

"I've forgotten I picked this up when I cleaned up the room," she said apologetically.

Sakura ran to the photograph and fell to the ground on her knees when she got hold of it. She started sobbing as she hugged the photograph.

"Sakura-chan, it's okay you know…" Naruto sighed. "It's not like the world's going to end soon."

"I'm sorry, Kakashi-sensei," he can hear her sob. "I've always disappoint you."

Naruto looked at her and smiled. He patted the top of her head.

"Kakashi-sensei was never disappointed in any of us, Sakura-chan," he smiled. "He loves us all, even now."

Sakura looked up at him and smiled. She stood up and looked around at Jake who was holding back his laugh, Renesmee who was playing with Naruto's hair, Bella and Edward who looked resigned but amused at the same time, and lastly Tanya and her family who looked at Sakura as if she was some sort of an alien.

"Right…" Sakura hesitated, she stood up and grabbed Naruto's hand, she then looked at Renesmee, "Nessie, me and Naruto must go now." Renesmee looked as if she was about to cry, but Sakura added that they would return later to play with her. She looked annoyed for a second but let go of Naruto anyways.

Sakura turned to the Denalis and smiled awkwardly.

"Sorry for the trouble," she said. "Hello, and goodbye."

She dashed out of the window with Naruto and they were gone behind the trees in no time.

"What… on earth was that?" Eleazar demanded after a while.

Bella smiled and turned to face the Denalis.

"They're friends,"

Gosh O its been how long since I last updated? Months? xD

Well, here you go precious.

Thank you for keeping up with my story. I shall update again faster next time I hope.

I've finished my exams but essays and IA still awaits for me so yeah.

*sighs* the hardship of an IB student xD

Reviews are appreciated,

Spent.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or Naruto.

"Sakura! Naruto!" Kiba yelled when they came into view. "What is it that you see there?"

"Vampires," Sakura said, she took out the photograph and grinned toward Ino who gave her a thumb-up.

"Really? Like, are they dangerous?" Kiba asked again, completely curious.

Sakura looked at Naruto who shrugged.

"Well… we don't know," Sakura admitted. "But they also have golden eyes, so I assumed they might be nice. And besides, they actually looked worried, didn't they?" she turned to Naruto, wanting him to be the one who explained since it was him who got caught downstairs with the vampires instead of her.

"Well, yeah," Naruto said. "They seriously looked worried _and_ shocked when they saw us. Their pale faces looked as if they had turned whiter."

Neji whistled, he certainly looked happy that those vampires were somehow intimidated by them.

"I wonder why they are so defensive against us," Chouji said, chomping on some chips.

"Well it makes sense," Ten-ten butted in. "We're from another universe, and these people had been hiding themselves well from humans so it would make sense if some people burst into the house smelling so delicious." she turned to Sakura and Naruto, Sakura blushed and looked around as she searched for Sasuke.

"From afar, though," Naruto said suddenly, "they seemed to be having some sort of meeting. Their faces looked both serious and worried. Like… they actually looked as if they're worried for their lives. And they kept on giving this weird looks at Nessie."

"I knew it," Kiba said, suddenly looking enthusiastic. "Can't we go give them some help? I really want to be able to pay them back for their kindness."

"They told us not to go back there until they called for us," Neji said.

"I believe Carlisle told us that for our safety," Shino said suddenly. "Something wrong is about to happen, and I actually want to help them."

They all looked at Shino with shock then they turned to Neji. He looked at them all for a long time and then he sighed.

"Fine, gather up and we'll go there," he said.

They all cheered suddenly, happy to be able to help the ones who had helped them and who had somehow became their friends.

"Ino, where's Sasuke-kun?" Sakura walked toward her best-friend. Ino turned to her and shrugged.

"Hey, any of you seen Sasuke?" Ino yelled.

"He was in the bathroom when we left our room," Lee said.

Sakura nodded and she walked toward the other room on the left of her room. She walked in and found Sasuke sitting on the end of the queen size bed, his eyes focused on the TV.

"Have you heard everything?" she asked. He nodded, his eyes unmoving. "Don't you like the plan?"

"I do," Sasuke said. "We owe them, but I have a bad feeling."

He groaned and scratched his head. He turned to Sakura, waving her to come closer. She climbed the bed and sat next to him. He put his hand around her shoulder, pulling her nearer to him.

"What is it?" she asked him, she could hear her own heart beat beating faster.

He squeezed his eyes shut as he smelled in her scent. Suddenly, fear was everything that he felt and she could feel him shaking.

"Sasuke-kun?" she turned to him, confused. She was shocked when she saw fear in his eyes. She moved and sat herself on his lap, facing him.

"I'm scared," he said, cupping her face with both of his hands.

"For what?" she looked at him, frowning. She caressed his left cheek, soothing him.

"For you," he said. "I've a bad feeling about this Sakura."

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura smiled after a while of understanding what he had just said. "It will all be okay. We will all –all of us- go back home to Konoha. I promise."

He looked at her and then sighed. Sakura stared at his face for a long time as he closed his eyes to calm himself.

"Sasuke-kun,"

"Hn."

"I want to kiss you."

Sasuke's eyes snapped open and he looked at her, shocked. When he saw that she was serious he smiled a small smile.

He leaned in toward her and they both closed their eyes.

Then, their lips met. She placed both her arms around his neck as he pushed on her back so she was closer to him. She moaned a small moan when their tongue played. They kissed for a while, and somehow this kiss had been different than the ones before. Yes, they kissed as passionately as this one but somehow this kiss was bitter, yet through this kiss they both seemed to connect.

When they were finished, it shock Sasuke to see her cry.

"I love you," she smiled as she hugged him. Sasuke hugged her back, tight. His heart beat faster but not from nervousness, but from fear.

"Come on, guys!" Naruto yelled in as he walked through the room. "We're leaving."

Sakura stood up right away, grabbing hold of Sasuke's hand.

"Sasuke-kun, let's go," she smiled. "It will all be okay, I promise you."

He looked at her and then sighed. Then he stood up and followed her out the door.

All the shinobis leaped away as they made their way back toward the Cullen's house.

"A shield, I _think._ She's blocking me now, so I can't be sure," Eleazar said. He froze again as he sniffed the air. "The same smell? What the Hell is this, Edward?"

"Edward," Bella turned to him. Jacob suddenly burst into fits of laughter. Bella shot him a sharp glance and he stopped.

"It seemed that they will help us after all," Jacob grinned.

"They cannot help!" Bella yelled suddenly. "They're not strong enough! And they're just kids!"

"Hey, Bella," Jacob looked at her, his eyes suddenly turned serious. "You've seen some of their capabilities, and they _want_ to help. I can tell."

Before Bella get to counter argue what Jacob had said, the glass door slide open.

"We're here to help!" Naruto walked in, a huge grin plastered on his face.

Edward and Bella stared at his face in amusement and shock while Jacob had already returned to his fits of laughter. The Tanyas stared at them in anxiety as they now seen more of the shinobis arriving.

"Why don't we do this then," Edward smiled.

"Edward!" Bella hissed. "You can't possibly!"

"The more the better, Bella," Edward said. "If the Volturi see our number, they can be intimidated and I know they'd want to try and avoid war as much as they could." He turned to the shinobis who had been scattered across the living room now. Chouji had returned with packs of chips in his hand, Carmen glared at what he had in his hand and this made Jacob laugh harder.

"Let's do this then," Edward said as he faced the shinobis. "Each of you need to show us what you've got and we'll decide whether you'll be able to survive in the battlefield or not."

"Oh yeah!" Kiba and Naruto yelled, obviously happy.

"Great, it's been so long since we last use our full amount of chakra, I can't wait!" Ten-ten grinned at the other girls who had started preparing for what they need to fight.

"Yosh! The POWER OF YOUTH!" Lee gave them all the manly pose.

"Lee, go away, you embarrass us," Ino pushed him outside.

"Yeah, Lee!" Naruto suddenly yelled as he ran outside to follow Lee to the back garden. "THE POWER OF YOUTH!"

And they both stroke out the pose.

Jacob laughed harder that he had to clutch the side of his stomach. For once, the Tanyas actually looked amused although they were still tense. Edward walked over to them and he touched Tanya's shoulder. She turned to him, worry was evident in her expression.

"They're good friends, Tanya, everything will be okay," Edward said.

"I know that," Tanya said. "I fear for their dear lives."

"That is why we're testing them right now," Edward smiled. He walked over toward the garden and he stood by the open glass door.

"Who's going to go first?" Bella stood next to her husband with Renesmee in her arms. The Tanyas joined them while Jacob made himself comfortable on the floor of the living room.

"I'll go first!" Naruto said, enthusiastically.

Edward smiled and nodded.

"Go ahead,"

Naruto grinned as he made the seal form in his hand.

"Ready! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

_Next chapter done. (: _

_I am really happy writing this, and to be honest I will probably write the next one as fast as I could because it would be where the ninjas shows off their abilities._

_Reviews are appreciated._

_MB._


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

The vampires and Jake stared in disbelief as Naruto's clones started appearing around him. And they appeared in a vast amount of number.

"Whoa! You gotta admit that's cool!" Jake grinned toward the vampires. He pouted when he saw the Tanyas' expression.

"Neji, you should go explain the techniques we're going to demonstrate," Shino said as he looked over to Neji. He nodded and walked forward, standing in front of Naruto and the clones, near the vampires and Jake.

"This technique is called Shadow Cloning. We ninjas are able to clone ourselves, but this one happens to be Naruto's specialty. He is able to clone about 1,000 clones," he said. Bella stared at the clones in awe. "But, there is a weakness to the clones."

He walked over to the nearest one. He grabbed its head and banged it to the ground hard. With a loud 'pong' the clone disappeared.

"They are easily destroyed, although Naruto have been able to share the same amount of chakras to all of his clones, so his clones would be more effective than those of ours,"

"Excuse me," Carmen stepped forward, Nessie in her arms, "but what are chakras?"

"Chakra is an energy that flows through our body," Neji explained. "In our case, our chakra is the reason why we are able to clone ourselves and use our techniques."

"Here's an example of what we can do with the chakra," Naruto grinned. He raised his palm and a blue chakra ball formed on his palm. "This is _rasengan_. All I do is focus my chakra on my palm; having it reach the highest concentration point and then combine it with my chakra's nature affinity, in my case it is the Wind element."

"What can you do with it?" Edward asked as he eyed the ball.

Naruto touches the _rasengan_ to the ground and suddenly a big hole was made in the ground.

"Whoa!" Jake's jaw dropped in shock. Bella gripped Edward's arm reflectively.

"That kinda thing," Naruto said. "I've developed many other sorts of _rasengan_, but I won't show them all. And… well that's it. _Rasengan_ is my trump card."

Naruto walked back toward his friends and then looked over to Sasuke.

"Teme, you go," Naruto grinned.

Sasuke smirked and walked forward. He looked over at Neji and nodded.

"Sasuke is from the Uchiha clan," Neji explained. "Their specialty would be their fire techniques and the _sharingan_."

"Fire techniques?" Eleazar frowned, getting more curious of the shinobis.

"Go ahead, Sasuke," Neji turned and Sasuke smirked arrogantly.

"And I thought after he came back his ego would at least fall down a notch," Ino muttered to Sakura.

Sakura rolled her eyes and laughed.

Sasuke took a few steps back, making sure the fire wouldn't hit anybody, and then he jumped in the air. He made a ring by touching his index finger and his thumb.

"_Katon, Gokakyu no Jutsu_!"

A big ball of fire came out from his mouth. It burnt the grass and then left a crater afterward.

The vampires hissed as they jumped away into the house away from the fire. Jake jumped in shock.

"Whoa!" he yelled. "Dude, that fire could've killed you," he turned to the vampires who had somehow looked paler.

"His sharingan, I believe, will not be effective," Neji said. "Although _Amaterasu_ could probably do some good. Is it to believe that you are vulnerable against fire?"

Edward stepped a few steps forward and nodded. He had returned to his spot along with Bella. The Tanyas followed cautiously.

"And these enemies we are going to be against, are they vampires?" Neji asked again.

Bella eyed Edward uneasily and saw him nod.

"They are stronger than us, however," he said. "They are some ancient vampires who had somehow managed to make the law and keep peace."

"But, that's not really what makes them dangerous," Eleazar interrupted suddenly. "The Volturi have a few number of vampires that have the ability to scatter and confuse the group of vampire they're against."

He turned to Edward, Kate, and Bella.

"For example, Edward could read people's mind, Bella happen to be a shield, Kate can project electric current all over her body, and I could identify their ability," Eleazar said.

"Eleazar, I have to interrupt," Edward said, a wide grin pasted to his face. "These people are immune to our ability, it seems. I could not read their mind."

Eleazar frowned, obviously shocked and confused at the same time.

"Kate," he said and Kate stepped forward, looking eager to try her ability out on the shinobis.

"Ehm, Eleazar, what are you trying to do?" Bella looked at Kate warily.

"I want to test if they really are immune to our ability," Eleazar said. He turned toward the shinobis. "Anyone would like to come here for a sec? There's something we would like to try out."

"We hear you," Sasuke said. "I'll do it."

Sakura looked at him with worry, but Naruto turned to her and grinned at her reassuringly.

"You're pretty cute," Kate said when she saw him, "For an Asian. They are Asian, aren't they?"

"Japs, I think," Jake said. Kate scowled at him and he laughed. Clearly, these newly arrived vampires still dislike him.

"What should I do, then?" Sasuke said, his voice cold.

"Give me your hand," Kate smiled. Sasuke stretched his left arm and she touched it with both her hands.

Nothing happened.

Sasuke looked at her confusedly.

"Am I supposed to be feeling anything?" he frowned.

Kate's forehead creased as she concentrated her electricity to her palm. She looked at him and sighed. She let go of him and shook her head toward Eleazar.

"They're immune alright," she said.

Edward had a satisfied smile on his face, while Bella looked relieved that Sasuke was not hurt.

"Then they could become an advantage," Eleazar said. "The only problem is that, they're not as strong and fast as us in the matter of combat."

"They blow fire, and they can clone themselves, _and_ their blue ball makes a huge hole on the ground," Jake butted in. Eleazar growled at him and he chuckled again.

"Jake, stop playing," Bella said. He raised both of his hands in front of him defensively.

"I'm just trying to help," he said. "After all, I'm in this as well." He eyed Nessie lovingly.

"She is special, that little one," Tanya mused. "Hard to resist."

"But, we should continue seeing what they can offer us," Edward turned toward the shinobis. "They're as vulnerable as normal humans; the Volturi could kill them easily if they wanted to. We need to see their fighting capability."

"What? I want to see each and every of their ability first though!" Jake complained. "This is cool, I feel like looking at some magic in a videogame."

Bella laughed and then looked at Edward who sighed.

"Okay fine," he said. He turned toward Neji and nodded. "You may proceed."

Neji nodded and turned toward the others. Sasuke was hugging Sakura from behind while the others just stood around chatting, Chouji shoved his hand again and again into his bag of chips.

"Who's going next?" Neji asked.

All of them eyed Sakura and grinned.

"Might as well go, Sakura-chan," Naruto said. "Since me and Teme had gone already."

"Hurry up, forehead," Ino urged.

Sakura sighed and walked forward.

Jake sat upright when he saw her, a wide grin upon his face.

"Don't you look excited Jake," Bella said.

"This one looks interesting," Jake grinned. "She doesn't look much but I feel she's stronger than how she looks. Although all the girls look timid, especially that white-eyed one, but I feel that they're just as strong as the guys."

Bella smiled.

"Okay, so you know that Sakura is able to heal us in battle when needed. She's what we call a medic-nin," Neji said. "But that's not all that she can do. Sakura has a tremendous control over her chakra. This enables her to focus her chakra on a specific part of her body and release them." He turned to Sakura and nodded. He then jumped away toward the nearest tree while the others did the same.

"Eh, what's going to happen?" Tanya looked at the shinobis on the trees worriedly.

"I don't know," Edward said.

Sakura walked to the center of the field and put on her gloves and then she took a deep breath. She stared at a spot on the ground and raised her fist.

"Heahhhhhhh!"

When her fist touched the ground it shook so bad as if there was an earthquake. Then, the ground broke in half; a few chunks of the ground flew to the air. The trees shook and it looked as if it would fall. The glass all over the house broke and the vampires jumped. It seemed as if the foundation of the house wouldn't be strong enough.

"Woah!" Jake yelled, shocked.

The Tanyas stared at what was left of the ground in disbelief. Bella looked at her husband with a disorientated look on her face but Edward looked satisfied.

"This is amazing," he muttered as he eyed Jake who looked as if he'd throw up.

"Jake, you okay?" Bella looked at her best friend.

"Yeah," he grinned. "I told you she's awesome."

_The others will come in the next chapter. _

_Phew, I actually did research of their ability. This chapter is hard to write…_

_Reviews are appreciated,_

_MB._


End file.
